general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
$QUAD: The Great and Powerful/Issue 4
All da $QUAD members are chilling in the HQ while Kaley is learning how to cook better. Hippo comes in the room, turns off the TV, and sits next to her. “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING? WE DON’T COOK FOR THESE MEN!” Hippo says aggressively. ‘’You’re a man 2 Hi-’’ Derk tries to say before Hippo punches him square in the jaw. ‘’SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I WILL TELL TUMBLR ON YOU!’’ Ghostette and Dom stop sucking face long enough for Ghostette to look at the situation and say ‘’Ooooooooooooooooooooooh,’’ before continuing to french Dom. ‘’Ey, Hipp, you can’t do that.’’ Bloxx said, holding his supa nigga wif sum homo. “Hippa, stop being such a feminist, you think people care about you telling Tumblr on us “LOL IM A HIPPO AND IM FEMINIST DAT MEENS IM KOOL” suck the skin off my dick.” Derk says. Hippo picks up a spatula Kaley was using to learn how to cook burgers and hits Derk in the face with it, and begins spanking him with it. ‘’HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? IT’S HOT WHEN GIRLS GET SPANKED, HOW ABOUT BOI-’’ Hippo starts to say. Derk hits Hippo with the butt of his AK and then punches Hippo’s nose once he gets the upperhand in the battle. ‘’I’m grand $QUAD, bitch.’’ ‘’I’M GRAND FEMINIST, PIG!’’ Hippo says before using his legs to wrap around Derk’s neck. Bloxx tries to break the two up but Hippo punches Bloxx’s throat, knocking him ova. While Derk is choking from the strength Hippo is putting into his feminist legs, he murmurs something only Bloxx knows. “Pu-PUSSY BOI DON’T WANT WAR!” Derk says angered. Bloxx’s eyes open and Bloxx replies with ‘’PUSSY BOI DON’T WANT WAR!’’ before punches Hippo off of Derk and the two start kicking Hippo. Riley tries to get them to stop but the power of Keef was too strong for Minor $QUAD. Hippo laid on the floor still getting beat down by Derk and Bloxx and then that’s when Derk decides. “I think it’s time we give him a Keefing send off.” He picks up Hippa and throws him off of the $QUAD HQ. “PUSSY BOI DON’T WANT WAR!” Both Derk and Bloxx say. ‘’What the fuck guys, you killed Hippa!’’ Kaley says. ‘’...’’ Dom says, agreeing with Kaley. ‘’Please, Dom.’’ Bloxx says. ‘’....’’ Dom says. ‘’..WHOA WHOA WHOA!’’ Derk replies. “Dom, we don’t need to deal with your shit right now, Hippa attacked Derk, Derk made a decision end of story.” Bloxx says. Later, Bloxx and Derk are in the office, talking. ‘’Did I make the wrong call? Did I use PUSSY BOI in vain?’’ Derk asks. Bloxx looks at his supa nigga with sum homo and says ‘’No, he was gonna kill you!’’ Ghostette and Dom are having sad sex due to Hippo’s death. ‘’...’’ Dom says in a saddened tone. ‘’I know, baby.’’ ‘’...’’ ‘’Don’t say that Derk knows what he’s doin’!’’ Ghostette says when when of her fake tits pops off. “…” Dom says confused. “Yes, I’m sorry I hid this from you, but they’re fake.” “....” Dom says angrily. “I’M SORRY I HID IT FROM YOU, I LET YOU SHOVE A CUCUMBER UP MY BUTT! TAKE ME BACK!!!” Ghostette says desperately. Dom storms out of the room leaving Ghostette crying. Meanwhile in the kitchen Kaley is cooking and she ended up replacing her $QUAD dildo with a $QUAD spatula. ‘’dis is gud’’ she says. She tries using the spatula to make her sadness go away. Riley is jacking off to $QUAD fan fics when he realizes that he’s starting to resent Derk and Bloxx. ‘’They don’t care about minor $QUAD.’’ He says to himself, mid-wank. When the sun rises, Tommy and his group of pimps throw a bomb from the pimp-o-copter and the base explodes, leaving the ruins in flames. ‘’Get yo weapons.’’ Tommy says, taking out his colt with the inscription ‘’i <3 penis’’ on the side and loads it with semen ammunition. “RAPE THEM ALL!” Tommy says blowing up the top of the $QUAD HQ with a tank. ‘’Where did he get a tank?’’ Negan asks. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Bloxx Category:Dark Category:$QUAD: The Great and Powerful Category:$QUAD: The Great and Powerful Issues Category:Issues